


The Damage Is Done

by OnlyHalfwayHome (NotLostAnymore)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blackmail, Bodyswap, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Manipulative Theo, McCall Pack, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, POV Scott, POV Stiles, POV Theo, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Teasing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/OnlyHalfwayHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo will do anything to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resting (Scott's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen half of S5 so I'm probably the least qualified person to write this but oh well. If something isn't canonically accurate (aside from that glaringly obvious bit where none of this actually happened in canon) then just gloss over it!

Theo was gone. It was all finally over. For the first time in months Scott felt like he could finally relax and not have to worry about his pack. He knew that at the end of the day he was the only one to blame for what had happened and that was what he struggled to forgive. He had been the one to openly embrace Theo and accept him into the pack and look where it had got him. It had almost cost Lydia’s life, his friendship with Stiles and his relationship with Liam.

Looking back, Scott knew he should have trusted Stiles and Liam more. They were his closest companions, his best friend and his boyfriend, and yet he'd let himself be blinded by Theo's charm. As evil as the boy was there was really no denying that he was charming in a way that served to distract people from what was really going on inside his head. Scott hated that he had fallen under Theo's spell so easily and while Liam had forgiven him for it, he knew that it had driven a wedge between him and Stiles that would take a lot longer to heal. They were supposed to be best friends who always believed in each other and Scott hadn't held up his end of the bargain. He couldn't even forgive himself for it so how was Stiles supposed to? It would take work, that was for sure.

"What are you thinking about?"

Liam's soft voice pulled Scott out of his thoughts and he glanced down to where his boyfriend was draped across him, sharing his body heat. They were both exhausted and had all but fallen onto the bed together, shirts thrown aside and only underwear left on. Maybe tomorrow they'd have something resembling victory sex now that Theo was gone and the Beast was dealt with but for now they were too tired. Cuddling each other until they fell asleep seemed like the only reasonable situation. "Nothing," Scott lied, reaching down and placing a kiss on the top of Liam's head.

Truth be told, he didn't want to talk about Theo because he couldn't get the look of sheer terror the other boy had in his eyes when he'd been dragged into the ground. His screaming pleas for Scott to help him echoed in the Alpha's ears and he couldn't shake them. There had been something so vulnerable and undeniably human about Theo in that moment that had shaken Scott to his core. He hadn't known the chimera could even look so helpless, he'd remained cool and in control for so often and yet that terrified expression was burned into Scott's brain. It was driving him crazy thinking about it.

Should he have helped him? After everything Theo had done it didn't seem right but leaving him to some unknown fate left him feeling uneasy too. In the heat of the moment Scott's main concern had been making sure Liam was alright because Theo had roughed him up pretty bad in that fight directly before. That wasn't to say Liam didn't get some good hits in. By the time Scott managed to break them up, Theo's expression was so horrified it was as if he already knew he'd lost the upper hand. So he had left Theo to his fate and placed gentle kisses against Liam's temple, assuring him in gentle whispers that he was alright.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he told Liam, pulling himself back to the present. He couldn't allow himself to think about Theo, not now. He especially couldn't feel guilty about it. If he'd saved Theo it wasn't as if the boy would suddenly repent and begin the road to redemption. No, a lot more people would have been hurt in the long run and Scott couldn't risk that. He needed to keep his pack safe. They were his priority, not some boy who had been lying to him from the very start. Theo hadn't been the boy he remembered from 4th grade, that was for sure.

Liam lifted their interlinked hands and placed a kiss on Scott's knuckles. "I'm glad you are too," he whispered in response. A smile tugged on Scott's lips as his heart started to beat a little faster. Liam always had this affect on him. The boy just seemed to know how to make him forget all his troubles and focus on the moment. It was a talent Scott hoped he never lost. He was hopelessly in love with his beta, he knew that much at least.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," he said after a few moments of silence. Scott was still sore from the injuries he'd sustained in the fight and he had no doubt Liam was still feeling every ache he'd suffered during his scrap with Theo. Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it up over them. "I love you," he murmured against Liam's ear, enjoying the shiver that ran down the younger boy's back as he cuddled closer.

With his boyfriend's back facing him, Scott wasn't privy to the malicious smirk that flashed over Liam's face, so unlike the kind and caring boy he had fallen in love with. It was the face of somebody who was prepared to be cruel and ruthless in order to survive. The face of someone who was perfectly fine with leaving an innocent to die in his place.

It wasn't Liam at all.

"I love you too," Theo whispered.


	2. Learning (Theo's POV)

Theo had always known he walked a dangerous line with his plan. There were too many variables, too many chances for things to go sour. He was playing a risky game and he knew it which was why he made sure to have a backup plan and another after that. Things were never simple in Beacon Hills and the McCall pack were always going to put up a fight. He had watched them for long enough to learn their strengths and weaknesses and he was going to play on them. Thankfully Scott had more weaknesses than anyone and he was so easy to play. The other boy's heart was so sickly pure that he would trust in a heartbeat and that was that. Theo could play him like a fiddle after that.

When things really took a turn for the worse, Theo had to fall back on his final plan. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this scenario alive. If Scott couldn't bring himself to man up and kill him then surely Liam or Stiles would. Theo could recognize the darkness inside of both of them and he loved it. How could somebody so pure be surrounded by such dark creatures and never notice? He claimed to love them and yet he couldn't recognize Stiles' muted need to bloody his hands again or how eager Liam was to give into the rage that bubbled under the surface. Scott McCall was more clueless than anybody gave him credit for.

His time away from Beacon Hills had taught Theo a lot about the supernatural world. He'd made a lot of enemies but also a few allies including one who was eager to help him so that she was no longer in his debt. The Draconian Katra was a rare invention but with the help of a witch he was able to get one into his possession. It was the last resort to end all last resorts, an _abandon ship_  if you'd like and this was the situation that called for it.

Liam had been the obvious choice from the start. He was Scott's boyfriend, the one person the Alpha thought he could trust above all else. He was so sweet and innocent that Scott looked at him as if he was glowing. Theo had considered Stiles at first but his manipulations had drove a wedge between the best friends and he didn't feel like putting in hard work to undo his own attempts to tear the pack apart. No, Liam was the safest bet and honestly the one he needed for his own satisfaction.

See, there was something about Scott McCall that Theo couldn't quite get over. He was obsessed with the True Alpha and had watched from afar for months, learning as much as he possibly could about Scott and his pack. He never gave up and he always seemed to have room in his heart to spare. For a while Theo thought he might be able to work his way into Scott's heart and push others out but it wasn't that simple and he was too far gone now for Scott to ever trust him again. That was fine though because Theo's last resort plan would make sure that Scott wouldn't even know  _not_ to trust him.

The moment the fight started to turn sour and he realized that Scott had been plotting with his enemies to take him down, Theo knew it was time to put his plan into place. Slipping the Draconian Katra from the jacket pocket it had been living in since he had acquired it, Theo pulled it onto his hand and immediately charged Liam while Scott was too distracted to stop him. The fight was short but unbelievably brutal. For such a young kid Liam had a lot of strength and anger on his side. Theo wasn't trying to win though, he was simply holding his own until the perfect moment came along and he was able to grasp Liam's hand, the Draconian Katra between their palms.

For a moment it was as if the whole world froze. Theo could feel the device heat up in his hand, practically burning against his skin. A second later and he felt himself being pulled forward by a great mystical force and suddenly he was looking at himself. It had worked. He was in Liam's body. It took the other boy a few seconds longer to realize what had happened but before he could start to cry out, Theo landed a solid punch to the other's face and then Scott was there, pulling them apart with a fury Theo had never witnessed before. 

The fight that followed was short but sweet. Liam couldn't even get a word out as he tried helplessly to defend himself from Scott. Theo watched, eyes alight with interest as Scott ravaged his own boyfriend, leaving him bloodied and bruised on the ground. By the time Liam managed to croak his cry for help he was already being pulled underground to some unknown fate that would have befallen Theo had he not planned so far ahead.

"You're okay, you're okay," Scott whispered, pulling him into his warm embrace. Theo let his body rest against the Alpha's as he closed his eyes and thanked his luck for the outcome. The plan had been risky but it had succeeded without a hitch. Nobody knew what had happened except him and Liam and there was no way Liam was going to be telling anyone soon. If Stiles or anyone started to suspect something... well Theo always had a backup plan. It would be much easier to manipulate the pack from inside the body of one of their most trusted members, after all.

For now though, he was going to enjoy his victory prize: fucking Scott McCall. He'd waited long enough and now Scott was all his. Theo wasn't going to waste this golden opportunity, not for a single moment.


	3. Awakening (Scott's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gives Scott a pleasant awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott will continue to refer to Theo as Liam in this chapter as he's not aware of his boyfriend's real identity. Hope that clears up any confusion!

Scott awoke to the unmistakable sensation of Liam's lips on his skin. For a moment his mind drifted to Allison and those mornings he had awoken to her smiling face as she placed gentle kisses down his arm but there was nothing gentle about these kisses. Liam was straddling his legs, lips pressing ainst each of Scott's abs in turns. It was a surprising way to wake up but he didn't hate it at all. "Morning," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It had to be early, the sun wasn't up yet but Scott didn't care. If Liam was in the mood then who was he to turn him down? He loved his boyfriend a lot and yeah, part of that was because of Liam's bedroom skills.

"You looked so delicious when you were sleeping," Liam purred, flashing him a smirk that sent a shiver down Scott's spine and made his cock twitch. While they hadn't exactly been shy about sex before, Scott had never known Liam to be quite so forward with his desires. Honestly he found it more arousing than he expected to. "I just couldn't help myself," the other continued before running his tongue up the line between Scott's abs. The True Alpha's cock was starting to wake up a lot quicker than he was, that was for sure.

Liam eyed the slight tenting in Scott's boxer shorts and his smirk only widened. "I never knew you liked being teased like this," the younger male mumbled as he pushed Scott's legs further apart. His lips moved down until they were dangerously close to Scott's bulge but he didn't make any further action. Scott couldn't help but feel agitated and desperate for Liam to do more. He hadn't just been woken up to be toyed with, had he?

" _Liam_ ," he groaned, bucking his hips up. As if to torment him further, Liam pulled away slightly so he never came into contact with the part of Scott's body that most desperately needed attention. "Stop it."

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows at that comment. "Oh, you want me to stop, do you?" Liam asked, grinning as he pulled further away from Scott. Before he could even realize what he was doing, Scott was practically whining as he reached out to grab Liam and hold him in place. The beta just laughed.

"That's not what I meant," Scott growled, a needy frustration arising within him. He knew Liam was just being playful and he was enjoying it but he also needed some of the relief he was being teased with. His cock was getting harder by the second and he didn't want to deal with it by himself, not when his boyfriend was there and clearly so willing to pay him some much-needed attention. The battle they had survived the night before had been rough and if Scott was being totally honest he always felt a little horny after a fight. That wasn't exactly information he shared with the rest of the pack though because he was sure Stiles would never let him live it down.

If Stiles ever trusted him enough to joke around with him again, that was. There was still the issue of Scott choosing to trust Theo over him that hung over their heads. They'd work on it - or at least Scott would - but that was going to take time and it was perhaps still too soon. Right now Scott was just happy to have Liam there to distract him from all of his insecurities. Theo had played him from the start and Scott was ashamed that he had fallen for it like a fool. How stupid did he have to be to trust somebody who had vanished from his life for years over his best friend?

"Oh yeah? What did you mean, huh?" Liam asked playfully, running his hands up over Scott's hairy legs and resting on his thighs. The closer they got to Scott's cock the more of an issue it became. His boxers were pitching a pretty big tent as it was and Liam was all too aware of it, eyeing it hungrily but still making no more moves to do something with it. Scott just wanted him to take what he wanted already.

"I mean," he started through gritted teeth, "You need to stop being a tease and  _do something_."

"Or what?" Liam challenged. Goddamn, why did Scott have to find even his boyfriend's cockiness so hot? Liam had a seriously unfair advantage over him. He wasn't sure he could even remember a time Liam had ever been this cocky before, he was usually so much softer with his touches and more eager to please, like he was always waiting on Scott's approval. Neither of those attitudes were a bad thing but honestly Scott found himself enjoying this new side of his boyfriend a lot.

Without any forewarning, Scott grabbed Liam by the wrists and pulled him back down on top of him. His erection was pressing against Liam's thigh and almost had him moaning out but he managed to hold it together. "Or  _I'll_ do something," he whispered in return before capturing the other boy's lips in a desperate kiss. He felt Liam melt against his body and quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist to hold him there. It felt so good to have Liam's warmth pressed up against him that he almost didn't want to stop making out when him but he knew that he still needed more.

He reluctantly allowed Liam to pull away from the kiss a few minutes later and bit down on his lower lip as his boyfriend started to kiss further and further down his body. He paused at Scott's waist before taking the waistband of his boxers and gently pulling them down, allowing his hard cock to spring free. It was practically painful at this point and even Liam's breath on his shaft had him moaning despite himself. "Is this what you want from me?" Liam asked, tracing patterns along Scott's thighs while he ran his tongue along the underside of his Alpha's hard cock. Scott just whimpered in reply. "I think it is."

"Liam,  _please_ ," Scott begged before biting down on his lower lip so hard he felt the blood in his mouth. Luckily he didn't have to wait long until Liam finally did as he promised and wrapped his lips around the head of Scott's cock. The Alpha dug his nails into the mattress, willing himself to maintain control and not wolf out which was difficult when Liam had him feeling so  _alive_ and distracted. He already felt like he was on the edge and was ready to burst. Werewolf stamina was definitely a thing but not when Scott had been so mercilessly teased and was so desperate for any form of release he could get.

As Liam started bob his head quicker and quicker Scott couldn't help but groan. He was quickly losing control of himself and he didn't give a damn, not when Liam made him feel this good. Just as Scott was starting to get used to the rhythm, Liam instead swirled his tongue around the head of Scott's cock and he felt his whole body tremble. He wasn't sure he could hold on for much longer.

Feeling Liam's nails digging into his thighs made Scott wince. Strangely though he found that h enjoyed the stinging sensation, it was just something he'd never really explored before. Things had never been rough with Alison or Kira and Liam had never displayed any interest in being rougher before. Scott was honestly surprised by how well he responded to the pain his boyfriend caused him. It wasn't as if he was being throttled or slashed at, he could handle a bunch of nail marks on his thighs. They weren't going to hurt in the long run.

Moving his hands to Liam's hair, Scott grabbed onto it somewhat roughly and felt the other boy moan against his cock. The noise sent vibrations along his sensitive shaft and his hips bucked instinctively. "I'm gonna--" he started before his voice broke off into an uncontrollable moan as he shot his load in the other boy's mouth. He rode out the orgasm, loosening his grip on the other's hair but Liam didn't pull away until he was sure he'd swallowed the whole lot.

Gasping for breath, Scott couldn't help but smile as Liam finally pried himself away from his cock. "That was..." Scott breathed, unable to find the words to describe how he felt in that very moment.

"Incredible?" Liam suggested, that cocky grin back on his face. Scott just nodded, his eyes tracing over Liam's toned body in appreciation. It was only then that he noticed Liam's own boxers were just as tented as he had been and he found that  _very_ distracting indeed. With a mischievous grin, Scott grabbed Liam by the waistband of his boxers and pulled him closer to press their lips together in a kiss. Maybe Liam had decided to start the day off by teasing him but two could play at that game and he was about to find that out the hard way.


	4. Forgiving (Stiles' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott talk, except they don't.

Stiles slept ever so slightly easier at night knowing that Theo was gone.

That wasn’t to say that his sleep was all that smooth. His peaceful dreams were still interrupted by the bloodied sight of Donovan impaled in the library and knowing he’d caused it. The event seemed to replay in his mind whenever he relaxed, jolting him awake and making him feel dirty like there was blood on his hands he couldn’t scrub out.

He knew what Theo would say if he was there. “It’s because we’re the same. We’re _killers_.” Stiles refused to believe that though. He hadn’t been trying to kill Donovan, he had just been defending himself…

Hadn’t he?

Every time the moment came up in his dreams Stiles felt a surge of triumph when he saw Donovan fall. There was a giddiness in his chest, a feeling like he was about to explode with excitement. Like he _loved_ it. That was just a dream though. His waking mind would never think like that, Stiles was sure of it.

Except when he’d seen Theo being dragged down into the hole by his sister he’d felt that same sensation. His eyes had lit up with excitement and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as if his body was out of his control. He told himself that he was just glad that Theo couldn’t bother the pack anymore but he dreaded to think that maybe it was more than that. That maybe Theo was more right about him than he’d allowed himself to believe before.

It had been weeks since then and with every peaceful day that passed by Stiles began to feel uneasy. Beacon Hills was never this quiet. It wasn’t as if he was desperate for the pain and terror that came with every new threat, in fact he was happy to be without it, but there was something eerie about the silence. Their town was a beacon for the supernatural, calling all kinds of monsters to them but where were they? There hadn’t been so much as a scrap since that last fight with Theo.

Even though everybody else seemed to have moved on, things still weren’t quite okay between Scott and Stiles. A part of him had hoped that with Theo gone their issues would just cease to exist but that hadn’t happened. No, Stiles still felt the burning anger at the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about how reluctant Scott had been to believe his theories about Theo’s true motives. His blood boiled when he thought of all the times he had caught them alone and felt like Theo was pushing him out of his own friendship. Was he possessive of Scott? Yeah, maybe he was. He just thought that he had meant more to Scott than he clearly did. If Theo had really been as pure and innocent as he’d claimed to be at first then where would Stiles be now? Would Scott even still care about him?

They were dumb insecurities and he knew it but he couldn’t shake them. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of them either except the more he ignored that he had an issue the more they snowballed into something bigger until every time he looked at Scott he felt like he was about to explode. He was sure his friend felt it too. Every moment they shared alone was tense and uncomfortable.

“You’re going to have to talk it out with him eventually,” Lydia had said, hand comfortingly rubbing his upper arm. She was always able to see when members of the pack were struggling and it wasn’t because of her Banshee abilities. She was more observant than people gave her credit for and she simply _cared_ so much more than Stiles thought any of them appreciated. The Lydia Martin who had been an ice queen who wouldn’t even look twice in his general direction seemed like a lifetime away.

After one of the most uncomfortable after-school hangouts at the McCall house that the pack had experienced, Stiles knew he had to do something. So he waited until Kira and Malia had left to catch a movie and Lydia went to take an international call from Jackson, knowing better than to make a scene. Scott looked from Stiles to Liam and smiled softly at his boyfriend. “Go on, I’ll catch you later,” he whispered before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Stiles hadn’t been prepared for the dangerous look Liam gave him as he walked passed, as if challenging him to hurt Scott. There was something different about Liam since the Theo ordeal, like he didn’t trust anybody not to hurt Scott again. Stiles couldn’t see he blamed him all that much. It still unsettled him though.

“We’re not cool, are we?” Scott asked, the vulnerability creeping into his voice as he frowned.

“We—we’re—” Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. He hated this. He’d never enjoyed fighting with Scott and over _Theo_? God, it felt like a waste of time and energy. They should have been better than this. “We don’t have to _not_ be cool.”

Scott hesitated for a second before flashing a wry smile. “You almost confused me there. Almost.”

Stiles just chuckled. “Smarter than you look, huh?”

“Shut up.” Scott wasn’t angry though, he was grinning and it was the best thing Stiles had seen in weeks. For a single moment he forgot about Donovan and Theo, he could just focus on Scott. “It would be pretty silly if we let Theo get between us. I mean he’s gone now, right?” Scott continued, bringing all of those troubling thoughts back to the forefront of Stiles’ mind.

“Yeah. It would,” Stiles agreed, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “We can be cool if you want,” he offered, holding out his hand.

Unlike Stiles’, Scott’s smile was genuine. There was warmth practically radiating from it and when he clasped their hands together and shook it Stiles could swear that he felt some of his friend’s strength flow through him. That was the big difference between them really. Scott’s strength came from the light, from being happy and loving life. Stiles’, on the other hand, came from darkness and the kind of thoughts he could never share with his best friend. Those were the moments where he felt like he could fight the world and win. The moments where he felt like giving into the Void inside of him.

Shaking that consideration from his mind, Stiles pulled Scott into a hug and let himself enjoy his best friend’s warm embrace for a moment. The forced smile fell from his face for a moment and when they finally pulled back it was a little more genuine. “You’re my best friend, Stiles. You’re always going to be,” Scott assured him.

“I know. I’m sorry, it’s dumb. _I’m_ dumb-”

“We’re both dumb,” Scott interrupted, clapping him on the arm. “Let’s share that burden, yeah?”

Stiles was more than happy too.

 

He left some forty minutes later after Scott had thoroughly kicked his ass at a match of Halo multiplayer and made his way back to his jeep in a much better mood than he’d been beforehand. He was glad he’d finally gotten the issue out into the open even if they’d somehow managed to avoid talking about it. Maybe things weren’t forgotten but they were forgiven and that was enough for him.

“You guys have fun?”

Liam’s voice came out crisp and sharp against the general silence of the afternoon and Stiles jumped in the air, letting out an ungraceful yelp of surprise. “Dude! What the hell? How long have you been out here?” he asked as he spied Liam on the other side of his parked jeep.

“I just got back,” the younger boy replied, smiling sweetly at him. There was something almost unsettling about the innocent look but Stiles didn’t want to think about it too hard. The fact that his best friend was dating one of his betas was still something he was trying to get his head around but if Liam made Scott happy then he’d have to support it. “What’s the matter, Stiles?”

Suddenly aware of the fact he’d been staring rather intensely at the other, Stiles blinked and forced himself to look away. “What? Nothing. I’m fine. Are _you?_ ” he asked quite pointedly, fixing Liam with a suspicious glance.

The boy’s face spread into a wide smile, one that was almost predatory and Stiles felt for a moment like he was the wolf’s prey in his last moments. Of course that was a silly thought though because this was _Liam_. The pint-size werewolf had anger issues, sure, but he was still on their side. Apparently having Theo break into the pack and start tearing them apart so easily had knocked Stiles’ trust in others. That was stupid though, he knew Liam wasn’t out to hurt them. Neither was Kira or Malia…

Then again, for the tiniest moment Stiles had allowed himself to believe that Theo wasn’t either.

“I’m great,” Liam replied in a casual tone, slapping him on the shoulder as he walked up onto the porch. He hesitated before he reached the door and spun back around, that strange smile still on his face. “Word of advice, Stiles? Stop over-thinking everything. Everything’s fine. Scott’s fine, I’m fine… make sure you’re fine too.” Every time Liam said ‘fine’ Stiles wanted to flinch. The word sounded so false as it rang around his ears and it took him a moment to realize he’d clenched his hands into fists as he watched Liam disappear into Scott’s house.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from thinking it as he climbed into his jeep and fired up the engine. No, he couldn’t think like that. There was nothing wrong with him, he just had to keep his cool.

Liam, though… yeah, there was definitely something going on with him. Nobody was that _fine_. Nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to establish that this fic takes place after a slightly alternate Season Five. Obviously you will have figured out by now that Scott and Liam are together rather than Scott and Kira which is the most obvious change. Stiles and Malia are no longer together. The reasons these relationships are no longer together will be explained in later chapters!


	5. Plotting (Theo's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is onto something. Theo isn't happy about it.

Theo was a good actor, he knew that, but he was also aware that convincing people that he was really Liam was a lot harder than convincing people that he was actually a good guy or just a normal omega wolf rather than a chimera. Those were easy secrets to keep and play around. Being in the body of a kid who had a ridiculously doting boyfriend and a practical army of friends? Little harder. Theo hadn’t had nearly enough time around Liam and the pack to feel totally comfortable with his act but he seemed to be doing enough to pass it off. If anything they thought he was still shaken up from the ordeal of having his best friend turn out to be the Beast. He was going to play on that for as long as possible.

Unfortunately there was one person that he didn’t think would be as easy to fool as the rest: Stiles Stilinski. Theo was already starting to think he’d given himself away around the other and the anxious thoughts that the boy was already plotting to out him had started to eat him up from the inside. He needed to do something before Stiles could tell Scott what had happened or if he hadn’t realized yet, before he made the connection. Theo wasn’t going back to his own body, wherever the hell the skinwalkers had dragged it down to. He wouldn’t do it. He was a survivor and if he had to convince people he was Liam Dunbar to do it then that was a necessary sacrifice. Besides, being Liam meant better access to Scott and his pack and it would be so much easier to get revenge on them for their attempts to get rid of him. They wouldn’t even know what had hit them.

“Don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself,” Stiles chided from across the table. They were in the high school library and Theo had been left with the other boy when Scott and Lydia had gone to research a project together. Since then the other two boys had been totally silent which only festered the fears starting to creep into Theo’s mind. Stiles was smiling and it was such a smug expression that Theo wanted to claw the lips right off his face but no, he couldn’t do that. He had to be calm and friendly. _Ugh_. He so wasn’t cut out for the life of a nice boy like Liam, especially if it meant he had to put up with Stiles and his obnoxious personality.

Then again, he knew how dangerously close Stiles was to the edge of slipping back into the Void that had consumed it. Scott couldn’t see it because he was as blind as a bat but it was clear to Theo. Whenever Stiles thought nobody was watching him he seemed so lost and occupied in his own troubling thoughts, his hands would twitch and teeth would chatter. It was if he was aching to do something and Theo could tell that the events with Donovan were playing in his mind. Stiles had a darkness in him that he could relate to, he just wanted to bring it out of the boy.

“Shut up,” he responded after a few moments, rolling his eyes at the other boy and trying to focus on the homework laid out before him. Goddamn, why was he even bothering with this shit? He was so above all of this! He should be out claiming more power for himself, not working out the radius of a circle.

“Math too hard for you?” Stiles teased, earning another glare off Theo.

“I swear to god I will rip your tongue out,” he threatened without even thinking. It took him a moment to realize what he’d said and he smiled sheepishly at the over, hoping to cover it up. “Kidding?”

Stiles didn’t say anything. He smiled back but the expression didn’t meet his eyes and Theo’s heart dropped further. Fuck. He really wasn’t helping himself. The other boy definitely knew there was something going on and if he didn’t know now then he’d probably work it out soon. Theo could hear the other boy’s heart-rate increasing and it made him uneasy, not to mention the fact that Stiles suddenly seemed very interested in the text message he was sending. Who the hell was he messaging? Theo wanted to snatch the cell phone right out of his hands but he knew that wouldn’t help his situation at all.

This was so much harder than he’d signed up for.

Instead of sticking around and giving Stiles more reasons to be suspicious, he gathered up his work and shoved it into his bag. “Where are you going?” the older boy asked, lips curving into a frown. This sudden exit probably wasn’t helping matters much either.

“I need to go talk to Mason about something,” he bluffed, giving as honest a smile as he could muster. “Don’t wait up.”

“I… wasn’t planning to,” Stiles offered in response, grinning at him as if there was nothing wrong at all. Unfortunately for Theo they both knew that Stiles was a pretty good actor when he wanted to be. No matter what that grin suggested, there was definitely a lot more going on in the other boy’s head.

The moment he was out of the library and away from prying eyes and ears, Theo pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number he hadn’t had to use in a long while. He knew it was a risky move but this was exactly the time for risks.

“I need a favor and I need it now.”

 

* * *

 

“Scott, what is it?”

The boys had been in the middle of making out on Scott’s bed – which Theo enjoyed far more than he’d ever stopped to consider – when the special ringtone Scott had assigned Stiles suddenly went off. Like a slave rushing to serve its master for fear of being punished, Scott immediately pulled away and answered the phone. Theo just pouted, missing the other’s tongue exploring his mouth and their hardness grinding against one another. Seeing the smile drop quite dramatically from Scott’s face was more than enough to get him even more excited, especially because he already knew the exact cause for it.

“Of course, I’ll be right there,” Scott murmured into the phone before quickly hanging up and starting to gather their clothes from where they had been thrown around the bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Theo asked again, forcing a concerned expression on his face when all he really wanted to do was laugh. It had been an easy call to make. He needed to get Stiles off of his back and this seemed like the easiest and quickest solution. It had to be done.

Scott didn’t answer for a moment, too busy pulling his shirt back on. “The Sheriff’s in the hospital. They don’t know what happened, it was a stroke or a heart attack or _something_ but Stiles is there alone and he’s panicking and I’ve gotta go,” he explained, tears beginning to form into his eyes. But of course. Scott couldn't ever stop himself from being emotional, could be? It was easily his biggest weakness.

Theo waited a moment to respond, allowing the joy to silently creep through his brain before he forced himself back into ‘caring boyfriend’ mode. “Oh god. I’ll come with you,” he offered, getting out of the bed. Scott smiled gratefully at him before leaning in to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Theo let him do it, happy to know that even if Stiles was giving him grief he still had Scott wrapped around his finger. He wasn’t going to let that change any time soon either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I like Stiles more than this fic suggests so far. Theo is just an asshole about everyone and everything.


	6. Hurting (Stiles' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a realization.

Stiles felt like his body was on fire. This didn’t make sense. His dad had been doing absolutely fine, he’d been eating healthier and getting a regular amount of exercise and now _this_. It didn’t make any sense!

Melissa had done her best to calm him down but she could only do so much and they both knew it so she’d recommended that he called Scott. He felt like a fool for not thinking of it sooner but it was like his brain didn’t want to cooperate, all he could think about was his dad. Even with Scott promising to be there as soon as he possibly could Stiles couldn’t relax. Had there been warnings that this might happen? Had he missed them? The thought that maybe he could have done something to prevent this was eating him up inside and there was nothing he could do about it. He was never going to forgive himself is that was the case.

“Hey, we’re here. Come on, you’re alright.” Scott’s voice snapped Stiles out of his daze and before he knew it he felt himself pulled into the other’s warm embrace. He let himself relax against the other, burying his face into his best friend’s shoulder and giving up on fighting his tears back. He couldn’t help it, even after everything they had faced his father was his weak spot and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

They sat together for what felt like hours in the waiting room, Stiles cuddled up against Scott’s side. He barely even noticed Liam’s presence on Scott’s other side, the boy was so quiet. Every now and then Melissa would come out to see how they were doing. She assured him that his father was stable but they were still trying to work out exactly what it was that had happened to him. That wasn’t exactly the news Stiles wanted to hear. Weren’t doctors supposed to know these things?!

“I’m going to go get you some water and food,” Scott said gently into his ear. Stiles just mumbled his understanding even though he felt strangely empty when the warmth of his friend’s body disappeared. “Liam, watch him please,” he heard Scott whisper to the other boy before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Stiles averted his eyes.

Things were silent between the two boys immediately after Scott left, at least until Liam moved along so he was sat in Scott’s seat. Stiles straightened up, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. “You okay?” Liam asked, his voice soft. Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Fantastic,” he replied sarcastically. Was Liam a fucking idiot or something? Of course he wasn’t okay right now, his dad was currently in a hospital bed and the doctors had no idea what had happened to him. He was the furthest thing from okay right now!

Stiles flinched as he felt Liam’s hand on his thigh. He supposed it was supposed to be comforting but it felt anything but. “Don’t worry, he’ll be okay,” Liam assured him, the softness and warmth gone from his voice. Stiles felt a shiver down his spine as an uncomfortable sensation washed throughout his body. He finally looked up to meet Liam’s eyes and once again got the feeling that there was something different about the boy. He didn’t like it at all.

“You sound so sure,” he muttered finally, suspicions starting to creep in. A smirk spread across Liam’s face causing Stiles’ stomach to turn. He knew almost immediately what was going on. He hadn’t even realized how quickly and easily the pieces had been falling into place. “You’re not Liam, are you?” Ever since they’d gotten rid of Theo the beta had been so different and Stiles had never quite felt relaxed in his presence. Now he was beginning to understand why.

“I guess I’m not, no,” the other boy agreed, his hand tracing further up Stiles’ leg. He squirmed and tried to get away but the boy’s grip suddenly tightened, holding him in place. He didn’t need an admission to work out who the other boy really was. He knew exactly who he was dealing with now. He didn’t know how it had happened but Theo Raeken was well and truly alive and apparently Stiles was the only one who had worked it out. Fuck, what had Theo done to Scott? He couldn’t even stop to consider the amount of time they’d been left alone together. “Your precious daddy’s going to be fine, Stiles,” the other continued, his voice a shameless drawl as he moved in closer. Stiles could tell just how much he was loving this. “Well, he’ll continue to be fine unless you decide to tell anyone about what you _think_ you know. Then… I guess he won’t be around for you to worry about anymore.”

The threat made Stiles’ blood run cold. Theo had been the one to cause this. He must have worked out that Stiles was getting suspicious and now he was trying to warn him off by threatening his dad. Stiles wished he could say that it wouldn’t work but honestly what else could he do? He wanted to scream, to tell Scott and Lydia that Theo was still among them but he couldn’t risk his dad like that. If Theo had caused him to be hospitalized once and was so casual about it then who was to say he couldn’t do worse next time?

No, he couldn’t risk anything happening to his father. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Theo whispered into his ear, his find moving further up to cup Stiles’ crotch. Stiles hated his body for responding even ever so slightly. He felt sick.

Blinking back tears, he shook his head. Theo’s hand began to massage his crotch, causing Stiles to tent further and let out a whimper. He was disgusted in himself both for giving into Theo’s demands and having his body respond to the touch.

“I want to hear you say it,” Theo whispered, his voice dripping with eroticism. “Promise me, Stiles.” He was getting off on the power he now had over Stiles and they both knew it. It made Stiles’ skin crawl with disgust

“I won’t-- I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” he gasped, tears trickling down onto his cheeks. He was humiliated and defiled all by his own weakness. Apparently satisfied, Theo removed his hand from Stiles’ junk and instead wrapped his arm around his shoulder just as Scott rounded the corner. Stiles wanted to scream, to tell his best friend exactly what had just happened between them but he couldn’t. If he wanted to save his dad then he had to keep his mouth shut. Instead he just cried harder.

Scott was down beside him in a second, pulling him into a hug. He had no idea that Stiles was crying for a completely different reason now. As his best friend whispered into his ear that everything was going to be okay Stiles couldn’t help but think that no, things weren’t ever going to be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Steo! I can never contain myself to one Theo ship. Things are going to get a lot more complicated from now on...


	7. Helping (Theo's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finds a way to help Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some story's happened so I guess now it's time for some more dirtywrong smut! If you're not here for that then wait for the next chapter!

All in all, Theo thought he was handling the fact that Stiles knew about his real identity quite well. It had been obvious from day one that Stiles’ true weakness wasn’t Malia or Lydia but rather this father and it had been all too easy to play on that for his own benefit. There were a lot of people outside of Beacon Hills who owed him a favor or wanted the promise that he would leave them and their families alone so all he had to do was call upon one of them and get them to trigger the magical equivalent of a stroke in poor Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles was like putty in his hands after that and Theo was certainly enjoying playing with him.

The Sheriff had been out of hospital for a few days but the doctors were still running tests on his blood, trying to work out exactly what had caused his sudden decline. They wouldn’t find anything but the fuss it caused was certainly wearing down on Stiles’ shoulders and Theo was enjoying watching it from afar. Everybody was all but falling down to comfort Stiles and the boy couldn’t even tell them that he knew his father was going to be okay as long as he kept Theo’s secret. Seeing him struggle with that knowledge was just as much fun.

Theo’s favorite moments with Stiles though were definitely when he managed to get him alone.

He’d tested his luck at the hospital by groping Stiles and had been delighted when the boy’s body responded to his touch even if he didn’t want it to. That didn’t matter, as long as his body responded then Theo could do what he wanted. He knew Stiles wasn’t going to risk upsetting him by pushing him away or telling him to stop, not when his father’s life was at stake. For possibly the first time ever Stiles Stilinski was unable to worm his way out of a situation and Theo felt a certain amount of triumph at being responsible for it.

During one particularly stressful lacrosse practice Stiles was sent back to the locker room by the coach for being too emotional and unstable to play. It was true, Stiles had been even worse than usual and Theo had gotten great joy in seeing him slowly come apart. Scott was moving to comfort him immediately but Theo quickly stepped in his way. “I got this,” he assured the other, brushing their hands together for a moment, “Coach needs you on the field. Don’t worry about it, I can handle Stiles.” Scott didn’t exactly look thrilled with the suggestion but he nodded and got back to the pitch before Coach could explode at him too badly.

By the time he made it to the locker room Stiles had most of his lacrosse gear off and was sat with his head in his hands on a bench. He looked so vulnerable that for a moment Theo almost felt something for him. _Almost_. It was a brief moment that flickered away quickly and was replaced by the recognition of an opportunity. People were so easy to take advantage of in states like this and Stiles - well, Theo would never hesitate to take advantage of a pretty boy like Stiles.

“Coach seems pretty mad today, huh?” he asked, deliberately starting on small talk as he swaggered towards the other. Stiles glanced up at him and Theo saw just how gaunt he appeared. He almost looked like porcelain, he was so pretty and pale.

“Not now, Theo,” Stiles muttered, the resignation in his voice betraying his words. They both knew that there was no such thing as “not now” in Theo’s vocabulary. If he wanted something then he took it right away. There was no hesitation or consideration for anybody else’s feelings. As far as he was concerned Stiles was his possession now and he’d play with him whenever he liked.

Nudging Stiles’ knees apart with his leg, Theo leaned forward until their faces were mere inches from each other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” he breathed, a dangerous look in his eye as a smirk spread across his face. Stiles didn’t respond vocally, he just closed his eyes and spread his legs further apart. “That’s what I thought.”

Rather than taking things slowly and delicately, Theo pushed Stiles down so his back was against the bench and he was in the perfect position to pull the other boy’s shorts straight down. Theo took a moment to appreciate that perky ass and the length of his cock. It wouldn’t be softer for much longer, he was sure of it. Running his fingers along Stiles’ though, he felt the boy shiver beneath him and laughed. “You’re such a pretty boy,” he whispered, running his finger along the curve of Stiles’ exposed ass before allowing it to trail between the cheeks and tease at his hole. The action earned a whimper from the other boy.

“Is that what you want?” he asked. Stiles didn’t answer, he just squirmed. Theo knew that the boy would appreciate whatever he gave him though, it would just take time. Pulling his finger back, he placed it between his lips to wet it with his saliva before moving back down to Stiles’ ass. Without much warning he started to push inside the boy’s entrance which earned a strangled gasp from Stiles. When Theo looked up he recognized tears in the boy’s eyes and just laughed. “Can’t be too loud. What if the guys hear you, hmm? What’ll they think, Stiles Stilinski spread out like a whore for twinky little Liam Dunbar, hmm? You’ll break Scott’s heart,” he threatened, enjoying the fact that Stiles couldn’t even look at him. He was glaring at the ceiling, fighting those tears that were so desperate to fall onto his cheeks.

Theo allowed himself to explore Stiles’ hole with his finger, burying it deep inside of him. The body beneath him squirmed and pulled away but a firm grip on Stiles’ thigh stopped him from moving too far. As he started to fuck the other with the single finger, he watched the other closely. “You think you’re ready for a second?” When there was no reply, he thrust his finger back inside the other rougher than before, causing the other to yelp. “Answer me, Stiles.”

“Y- yes,” he croaked, still not looking at him. That was enough for Theo though. Stiles’ cock was already starting to respond so when he pulled his finger out and spat on two fingers to lube them up, he played with the other’s stiffening rod. He could feel him getting harder beneath his hands and Stiles let out an involuntary groan. He could resist all he wanted to but his body was always going to betray him.

As he pushed the two fingers inside of Stiles, stretching his hole wider, the boy groaned again. Theo found a steady ready rhythm as he fucked the other with his fingers, in and out, exploring the other’s hole without restraint. “You’ve never let anybody do this before, have you?” Once again, Stiles didn’t answer. Theo grabbed at the boy’s balls and squeezed tightly for a moment. Tears finally sprung free from Stiles’ eyes as he shook his head. “You’ve thought about it though, haven’t you?” This time, a nod.

“Scott told me about Derek,” he revealed as he pushed deep inside the other again. Stiles met his eyes for the first time in several minutes, his expression as exposed as his body was. Theo’s smirk widened. “Oh yeah, he told me how hopeless you were for him. How you used to dream about the big bad wolf fucking you senseless every night. How Malia could never compare to the… what did you call him?” He paused, thinking for a moment. “The _sourwolf_. That was your name for him, wasn’t it?”

Stiles whimpered. “Does it help if you think I’m him?” Theo asked curiously, pulling back to coat a third finger in saliva. “Your sourwolf?” After a moment, Stiles nodded. Theo nodded. “Do you think he was big? Three fingers or more?” In order to demonstrate he returned his fingers to Stiles’ hole, spreading him further and further. Stiles’ body responded on impact, squirming uncontrollably as he all but sobbed. His eyes were closed now but Theo didn’t mind. Let him think about Derek Hale if it helped. He got the same enjoyment out of it.

“Bigger,” Stiles gasped after a few minutes, catching Theo by surprise. Stiles’ shaft was getting harder by the second and who was Theo to resist a present like that? Spitting into the palm of his hand, he began to stroke the length at the same rhythm that he spread the teen’s hole. He enjoyed every gasp and groan out of Stiles’ mouth. “He’d be bigger.”

“You sound so sure,” Theo remarked, adding a fourth finger without warning. Stiles hissed and his ass tightened around the fingers, earning a chuckle from the chimera. “You did say you thought he’d be bigger. I’m just trying to help you out,” he offered, slowly starting to push inside the other with all four digits. Thankfully Stiles’ ass responded so well that Theo began to wonder whether Stiles had fingered himself before or used some kind of toy while he thought about Derek. He wouldn’t put it past him, Stiles was a lot more fucked up than anybody gave him enough credit for. Only Theo seemed to be able to recognize that.

Stiles’ cock started to leak precum and his body thrashed around on the bench. He was practically vibrating and Theo could tell just how close he was. “Derek, _please_ ,” Stiles panted, living firmly in his fantasy. He wasn’t crying anymore, he was enjoying himself too much to recognize what was truly happening to him.

All it took was pressing against Stiles’ prostate with his fingers before the boy lost all control and hit his peak. He came with a final moan, squirting his seed all over Theo’s hand and his own chest. “ _Fuck_ ,” Theo groaned, slowing his pace as he continued to fuck the other’s hole before pulling out completely. That had been the hottest thing he had seen in a long time. He wondered whether he could get the same reaction out of Scott. He’d have to try it.

“Did you like that, baby?” he asked, kissing at the other’s chest and licking up his jizz. Stiles was too out of breath to reply but Theo didn’t mind too badly. He’d already taken what he wanted from him. Sure, now he was rock hard in his shorts too but there wasn’t enough time for that. The team wouldn’t be out practising all night and it wasn’t as if he couldn’t take Stiles whenever he wanted him. He _owned_ the boy after all.

Once he had licked Stiles clean and ran his tongue along the boy’s softening cock, he pulled back and admired the mess he created. It was beautiful. Exactly what he’d expected of Stiles.

“You should go clean up,” he instructed. Stiles didn’t look at him as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as he shifted his ass. Theo got a smug satisfaction out of the other’s discomfort. “Shower. Now.” Stiles nodded and hurried away as quickly as his feet would carry him. Theo admired the view of the other’s ass as he walked away.

It was just in time too because barely a few minutes later the rest of the lacrosse team were flooding into the locker room. Scott came to find him immediately, concern etched into his features. “Where’s Stiles? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s okay. He’s just in the shower,” Theo explained, relaxing back into his role as the obedient beta wolf, “It took a while but I think I really got him to open up.” Scott had no idea just how literally Theo meant that. He certainly appreciated the passionate kiss he received as a thanks though.

This was definitely the most fun Theo had ever had while keeping a secret, that was for sure. It was a gift that just kept giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Theo will get what's coming to him... eventually... maybe. He really is insane though.


	8. Thinking (Scott's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason comes to Scott with a concern.

"Does Liam hate me because of the whole Beast thing?"

It wasn't really a question Scott had expected. He had been working on his AP Chemistry homework in the library when Mason had thrown himself down in the seat beside him and asked it. "What? No! Of course not," Scott replied without even thinking. The idea that Liam could hate his own best friend for something out of his control was insane. He'd never do that, Liam wasn't that kind of person at all. For a second he was almost offended that Mason thought so, only then he actually allowed himself to stop and think about it. He couldn’t actually remember the last time Liam had even spoken about Mason, let alone hung out with him. “Why would you even ask that?”

Mason shifted uncomfortable in his seat. “He’s just been _weird_ with me. Like he’s never interested in whatever I have to say and I know I probably just sound clingy but I don’t get what else I could have done wrong,” he explained. Scott watched him closely, doing his best to marry what he was being told about Liam to how his boyfriend had been acting lately. Scott had been so caught up enjoying how rough Liam was being in bed that he’d let a few of the other oddities slide.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he assured the other boy, moving a hand to pat Mason on the back. Scott was a physical person and Mason was clearly quite distressed by the situation so of course he was going to comfort him. “I think he’s still shaken up from everything with Theo.” It wasn’t much of an explanation but it was the best Scott could think of. He couldn’t deny that Liam had gone through a slight attitude adjustment since then but he couldn’t think of any real reason why. A selfish part of him considered that maybe Liam was being more physical with him because he’d been scared that Theo would kill him and take his place as the Alpha. It wasn’t totally unlikely that Liam’s new attitude was because of the fear of losing him but that didn’t explain why he was supposedly giving Mason the cold shoulder.

Nevertheless, Mason didn’t look totally convinced. “Guess so,” he sighed. “Thanks.” Scott smiled weakly as the younger boy slipped out of the chair and disappeared to go find Corey. Even as he watched the other go, he couldn’t shake the uneasiness that had now settled in his bones. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe there really was something different about Liam…

When his boyfriend finally appeared in his window that night, Scott found himself watching the other closer than he would have before. He was exhausted from a long day at school and work and the longer he had gone without seeing Liam, the more his worries had started to build. Had Theo done something to him? Had the Dread Doctors done something to him with longer-lasting damage when they’d taken him and Hayden prisoner? The possibilities were building up and each one started to make Scott more and more nervous.

“What’s on your mind?” Liam asked softly, crawling onto the bed with him and placing a kiss on his cheek. He was so warm that Scott wanted his worries to just melt away. He didn’t want to believe that there was anything wrong with Liam because things were finally good between them. There was no immediate threat looming over Beacon Hills and they could finally enjoy themselves as a couple in peace. Would it be wrong to pretend like Mason was just crazy and needy like he’d suggested? Sadly, probably very wrong.

“Nothing,” Scott lied, turning his head to accept another kiss, this time on his lips. It deepened quickly and Scott allowed the other boy's tongue between his lips and let his mind drift away to properly enjoy the moment. He didn’t fight as Liam placed his hand on his chest and pushed him down onto his back. He liked the fact that Liam wasn’t afraid to take control anymore, he just wished that Mason’s words hadn’t made that suddenly so strange. “Just missed you, that’s all.” The answer seemed to satisfy his boyfriend enough to bring a smile to his face that sent a shiver down Scott’s spine. There was even something different about the way Liam smiled, as if Scott was no more than his prey. The Alpha wished it didn’t turn him on as much as it did.

Mostly it just made him want to switch his brain off and enjoy the sensation of Liam’s lips on his skin so that’s what he did. He could worry about Mason’s suspicions another time. For now he just wanted to enjoy his boyfriend’s newfound confidence in the bedroom. Was that really too much to ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time because it's my birthday in a few day and I'm busy with party prep! Forgive me please!


	9. Wishing (Stiles' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles struggles with the feelings for Derek that Theo brings to the surface.

At first Stiles found that it was easy to think about Derek whenever Theo touched him. He just had to close his eyes and picture that piercing glare and his ridiculously well-muscled frame and suddenly things were okay for a short while. It wasn’t like Stiles had never thought about it before. He’d spent so many nights touching himself, just wishing that it was the big bad Derek Hale bringing him to climax rather than his own hand or one of the toys he kept hidden and locked away under his bed. Those dreams and desires were safely locked away in his head too and there was a part of Stiles that wished they weren’t. Maybe if he’d been open about them, something might have happened with Derek and he might have stayed in town but no. He’d been scared, confused by his own feelings all because they were for another man and Derek had left him with this gaping hole in his heart he was letting Theo temporarily fill.

Hell, as far as he knew Derek didn’t even like guys. He was into dangerous women like Braeden or even Kate and god knows Stiles didn’t exactly fit into that category. He’d never stood a chance and he knew it so he’d kept his mouth shut and let himself fall into whatever it was he’d had with Malia. Now even that was over too and he was left with no-one.

No. Not no-one. He had Theo.

It was disgusting to think of it like that but it was the truth. The other boy repulsed him and made Stiles’ insides squirm in disgust but those nights when Theo would crawl through his window and have his way with him were the only nights that Stiles really felt _alive_. He hated himself for thinking like that. He’d never realized just how far he’d spiralled until he was practically begging Theo for more as tears rolled down his cheeks. It wasn’t as if he actually enjoyed anything the chimera made him do, he just felt so lost at every other moment of his life that this was the one thing that made any sense. Scott and Lydia were going to be leaving for college at the end of the summer and Stiles would be left in Beacon Hills feeling aimless and left to deal with Theo on his own. It wasn’t fair and it tore him up so badly that he was content to lose himself in those moments when he felt like he actually had Derek the way he’d always wanted him.

Despite all of his desperate trying, it was becoming increasingly hard to marry up his fantasy of Derek with what he saw in real life. Theo was walking around in Liam’s body who was shorter than even Stiles but he had a strength that reminded him of the old Alpha and he was rough like Stiles had always imagined he would be. Maybe his fantasies of Derek had never involved him gasping for air as he was choked until his vision swam or hiding his whimpers by biting down on his own hand as he was spanked until his ass was red raw while his father was only a few rooms away but it was what he had to do to cope. The thought that it was actually _Theo_ doing these things to him… Stiles wasn’t sure how much further he could fall if he ever accepted that. Even believing it to really be Liam would be better than accepting that the chimera who had worked so hard to tear the pack apart now had him totally under his thumb.

Sometimes Stiles wondered whether he should call Derek and beg him to come back to Beacon Hills. He’d know what to do in order to get Liam back and throw Theo into hell where he belonged. At least, that was what Stiles chose to believe because _someone_ had to have the answers, right? As far as he knew the rest of the pack had no idea that Liam wasn’t himself anymore and it made him want to scream. Lydia was brilliant, how could she not see it? Scott spent practically every waking moment with Theo, how could he not realize that it wasn’t really his boyfriend anymore? No, Stiles had to suffer through this alone and that just gave Theo more power. Power that he took full advantage of would continue to.

They were in Scott’s bedroom and Stiles had been forced down onto his knees, lips wrapped around Theo’s cock when he realized he couldn’t take anymore. Scott had left the house for a quick trip to the store so he could grab some groceries, trusting his best friend and his boyfriend to behave and look at them. Theo was his usual smug self, cooing about how pretty Stiles looked a cock in his mouth and how he was born to be nothing more than a desperate slut. Derek would never have said that to him. Despite his outwardly gruff exterior, Derek was softer than anybody gave him credit for. He would have been re-assuring and considerate. His hands wouldn’t grab onto Stiles’ hair so much they hurt like Theo did, they would have been soft enough to hold him in place and no more. He would have been rough in places, of course he would, but he never would have treated Stiles like nothing more than some common whore. No, only Theo was twisted enough to see him that way.

Much to his own bewilderment, Stiles didn’t even cry at his treatment anymore. It had been three weeks since the incident at the hospital and he felt all cried out. He knew Theo’s game now and imagining Derek could only help so much. He had to do something.

The moment he left the McCall house some hours later, Stiles said a small prayer for his father and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. After several minutes of hesitation, he typed out a message to Lydia he’d been holding back on for weeks:

_We need to talk about Theo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say for certain if this will be fifteen chapters or more but there's still one (maybe two) more key players that have yet to be introduced into the story. Rest assured that things are going to get a lot more complicated for Theo from now on...


	10. Calling (Stiles' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls for help.

“You think I’m crazy.”

“That’s not what I’m saying _at all_ ,” Lydia hissed. “I just… it’s a lot to take in. It doesn’t seem possible.”

Stiles and Lydia were in her bedroom, voices kept low for fear of anybody trying to listen in on them. They had made sure to scatter mountain ash around her bedroom just to be sure - although Lydia hadn’t hesitated to offer a comment about how much of a pain it was going to be to get it out of the carpet. As far as Stiles was concerned though it was better to be safe than sorry. He could only hope that Scott had Theo unknowingly occupied enough to stop the psychotic chimera from spying on them. It really wouldn’t have surprised Stiles all that much if that was exactly what Theo had been doing ever since Stiles had stumbled upon his secret.

“I didn’t think it was either but that-- that’s not Liam!” he murmured, doing his best to try and still his shaking hands. He didn’t want to think about why they were shaking because he knew, he could feel the panic building in the back of his mind. He was endangering more than himself and Lydia by sharing this information with her, he was putting his father at serious risk and Stiles wasn’t sure if he could possibly survive without either parent around.

Lydia’s hands closed around and his own and Stiles focused on her warmth as something to anchor himself. He could feel his heartbeat slowing and his shoulders relaxed as he dropped forward slightly. Lydia just smiled sympathetically. “I believe you, it’s okay,” she assured him, “We’ll find a way to make sure that we get the real Liam back and nothing happens to your dad in the meantime, okay?” Stiles simply nodded in response. Lydia always had a way of making him believe what she told him, it was just one of her many talents.

“First thing’s first, we need to tell the rest of the pack. Most importantly Scott,” she continued, her smile slipping into a frown as she thought. “God, he’s spent so much time with Theo… It makes my skin crawl.” Stiles hummed in agreement. He’d been sure to leave out the details about what Theo had been doing to him when he’d explained the situation to Lydia because he wasn’t sure he could deal with vocalizing his humiliation. His skin didn’t even feel like his own anymore, it felt tainted.

A horrible thought washed over Stiles’ mind, bringing his mood down even further. “He’s never gonna forgive me for not telling him sooner,” he mumbled, ducking his head down and avoiding the look Lydia gave him. It didn’t matter what she said, he knew that he’d be appalled in his best friend had their situations been reversed. Scott was going to think he was a coward, that he was disgusting.

“No, he won’t,” Lydia said sharply, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes. “He’ll understand. He might be upset but he’ll get it, okay? Scott’s a good guy.” _Not like me_ , Stiles thought miserably. He couldn’t possibly consider himself good now that he’d kept Theo’s secret for so long. Lydia looked very sure of her answer though so Stiles did his best to force a smile onto his lips and nodded. She was wrong and he knew it but she’d let her believe that he agreed with her, it was easier than arguing.

They sat in silence again, long enough for Stiles to realize that his hands were shaking again. Pulling them away from Lydia, he sat on them instead and tried to think about anything else. _Derek would know what to do_. Thinking of Derek had always given him a variety of emotions from excitement to perhaps even a little fear but right then and there it filled him with a sense of calm. In fact, it felt like the best idea he’d heard in months. “We should call Derek,” he declared. Lydia gave him a look to suggest she knew exactly what he was thinking but he shook his head sharply. It wasn’t like that. “He knows more about this mystical crap than any of us. He’d help, I know it.”

Lydia watched him for a moment before finally nodding. “Okay. Call him. I’ll message Deaton, see if he knows anything about body swaps or-- god, it’s weird to even think about.” Stiles couldn’t help but agree. Who was to say that Theo couldn’t jump into anybody else’s body, huh? What if they tried to switch them back and Theo jumped into _his_ body or Scott’s or anyone’s? It was a terrifying thought. They needed to find a way to get rid of him for good and not let anybody suffer in his place. Stiles couldn’t even bear to think about what torture Liam must have been going through.

As Stiles pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list to find Derek’s number, he felt his heartbeat rise again. He’d deliberately not contacted the older male since he’d left Beacon Hills the last time because he wasn’t sure his heart could deal with. Stiles was an ‘out of sight, out of mind’ guy and the less he dealt with the confusing feelings he’d always felt for Derek that had only gotten worse when Scott had first told him that Derek had left town without so much as a goodbye.

The seconds that immediately followed Stiles hitting the dial button were tense and seemed to drag on forever. It felt like minutes before the call finally connected. “ _Hello?_ ” a familiar gruff voice asked through the line. Stiles’ felt his throat go dry as words completely failed him. “ _Stiles?_ ”

“I-- yeah, it’s Stiles,” he replied after several long moments of hesitation. He hadn’t even stopped to consider how hard this would be. Turning away from Lydia, Stiles did his best not to think about the concerned look she’d given him while he waited for Derek to pick up the call. She thought she knew everything but in this situation she really didn’t. Stiles’ feelings for Derek were… well, they were complicated. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to put them into words - not that it mattered anymore now Derek was gone.

“ _I’m presuming there’s a reason you’re calling?_ ” Derek’s tone was cold and caused Stiles to flinch but what else could he expect? He’d not exactly gone out of his way to keep up with Derek’s adventures outside of Beacon Hills.

“We’re in trouble,” Stiles blurted out immediately, figuring it was better to be truthful than beat around the bush. “Like _big_ trouble and I don’t-- we don’t know what to do.” Not exactly forthcoming with the information but Stiles’ brain was running at a hundred miles an hour for a number of reasons and getting his words out was becoming a real issue.

There was a pause on the line and for one horrible moment Stiles expected Derek to tell him to sort it out themselves. “ _What’s happened?_ ” Derek asked softly, making Stiles relax ever so slightly.

“Let’s just say we have Satan in our midst and he has Scott wrapped around his little finger.” Stiles heard Derek inhale sharply from the other end of the call. “Theo’s threatened my dad, okay? If he knows I’m plotting against him then my dad’s dead. He’s got some kind of magic and-- I’m just really outta my depth here,” he sighed, wiping away at the wetness of his eyes.

“ _I’m in England right now_ ,” Derek huffed, startling Stiles into sitting up straighter. Lydia cast a curious glance his way. “ _It’s gonna take me a few days to get back to Beacon Hills so just-- just don’t do anything stupid, okay? We’ll work something out._ ”

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat as Derek’s words repeated themselves in his head. “You’re coming back?” he asked in an unsteady voice, wishing he was better at hiding his feelings. He could already feel Lydia’s beady eyes on the back of his skull.

“ _That’s what I just said_ ,” Derek huffed in confirmation. “ _Sit tight, okay? And don’t tell anyone, especially not Scott. Keep him in the dark for now, it’ll be better that way._ ”

“Okay, sure, I can do that,” Stiles stammered, feeling his cheeks run hot. Derek was coming back to Beacon Hills! His heart was practically doing backflips in his chest. “Just, uh, travel safe?”

“ _Yeah, whatever. I’m going to book a flight now. Be safe, Stiles_.”

Without giving Stiles any chance to reply, Derek ended the call. Stiles lowered the cell phone into his lap and stared at it incredulously. Had that all just happened? He felt like it had to be a dream because there was no way _he_ had been the one to convince Derek to come back to Beacon Hills. He’d been convinced that Derek hated him for so long which was why he never got so much as a text when Derek had skipped down in that ridiculous car of his. He’d pretended like it hadn’t hurt but fuck, it had torn him up inside. Stiles hadn’t even realized just how intense his feelings for the werewolf until then and suddenly his decade-long crush on Lydia and careful relationship with Malia seemed pale by comparison. It was no surprise neither of them had actually amounted to anything.

“So?” Lydia asked, moving around to kneel in front of him. “What did he say?” The beginnings of a smile were already beginning to pull on her lips and suddenly Stiles felt a lot calmer than he had just a few minutes ago. Maybe things were going to work out after all. They could get Liam back, throw Theo back into Hell where he belonged and everybody would get their happy endings.

“He’s coming back. Derek’s going to help us.”

Well, Stiles wasn’t sure about his own happy ending but who knew what was going to happen. Maybe after all this was over he’d be able to convince Derek to stay this time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a Sterek fic to begin with but... surprise?


	11. Lying (Corey's POV)

Corey had never really gotten to know Liam all that well but from the moment Mason first expressed concern about his best friend, he had a horrible feeling he knew what was wrong. He wasn’t quite sure how and even if it was possible but he knew deep down that if there was any chance Theo could escape his fate then he would have taken it. He was ruthless and terrifying and Corey had only followed him because he owed the other his life. The moment it appeared to be all over he could finally relax and try to move on with Mason so they could forget about Theo and forget about the Beast. They could try to be normal high school boys for once and yeah, they were doing a pretty good job of it too - until now, that was.

At first he had dismissed the idea that Theo had survived by possessing or even switching bodies with Liam as something too absurd to be real, even in their crazy world. He couldn’t help but watch the beta wolf more closely after that and his paranoia was growing each day, terrified that his Alpha was still there watching his every move. Worried that his own messed up brain and irrational fears were going to get someone hurt, Corey decided to keep his theory to himself, even from Mason. He was scared that the others would laugh in his face or roll their eyes, maybe even call him a fool for thinking that something on that level was at all possible.

Once upon a time he had considered Theo to be something of a good guy. Of course anybody who was raised from the dead was going to have a level of adoration for whoever was responsible but like he did so damn often, Corey took it too far. It was fairly easy to see why even if he was ashamed in retrospect. Theo was tall and had well-defined muscles, plus there was a certain charm to him that had always made the younger teen’s heart flutter. It didn’t take long for that charm to fall away and reveal a darkness underneath though, a cruel heart that had no love for anything other than itself. By that point Corey was already under his spell, both hopelessly devoted and fearing for his life.

Even as his relationship with Mason entered its tender beginning, Corey continued to let Theo do whatever he wanted to him. He’d let himself be pushed down onto his knees in front of the other and had moaned out his name whenever the Alpha chimera was deep inside him. He’d been a good beta, doing whatever he was asked of even when he didn’t agree with it. Towards the end though it became quite clear that Theo had lost his advantage and that was when Corey broke free, turning his back on his Alpha to help Scott’s pack free Mason from the Beast and ultimately send Theo down to whatever hell wanted him most.

Even though he and Mason made a promise not to keep secrets from each other, Corey had never quite been able to tell his boyfriend what he had done with Theo. He knew that if the truth ever came out nobody would ever look at him the same. He’d be tainted and unwanted - a freak with no self-respect who had all but thrown himself at the devil just because he had a pretty face and a set of abs. No, he couldn’t let anybody found out what he’d done. He wasn’t going to give up this fragile happy existence for anything.

It was undeniable that there was definitely something strange going on with Liam that nobody in the pack seemed to talk about and that was precisely the reason Corey didn’t say anything. He didn’t really know the guy, it was hardly his place. Besides, if Scott didn’t think anything was wrong and he was dating the guy then who were they to question it?

“What are you thinking about?” Mason asked over the picnic table, snapping Corey out of his thoughts. He’d been staring off into the distance for probably minutes while his boyfriend talked and a faint pink blush coloured his cheeks as he realized.

“Nothing. Just sleepy, you know. Homework’s got me stressed,” he lied, avoiding his boyfriend’s eye. Corey had never exactly been a talented liar and he knew it but he wasn’t sure how he could even go about broaching the topics that his mind was currently so fixated on. He’d sound crazy and like he was trying to split the pack up and cause more trouble than was necessary. He didn’t want to be a hindrance to anybody.

As he glanced up to meet his boyfriend’s eye again, Corey felt a pang of guilt in his heart at the slight frown curving Mason’s lips. “Promise?” the other boy asked. Without any strength to vocalize another lie, the chimera forced a weak smile onto his face and nodded.

Looking back, he should have said something. Owned up to the fears in his but no, he was scared and stayed quiet.

That’s the curse of hindsight though - knowing all the mistakes that could have been avoided if you’d just spoken up.

Instead he stayed silent and that meant nobody suspected anything when Liam showed up at his door later than night. From the moment Corey saw the familiar smirk decorating the boy’s handsome face he was seized with terror. All it took was a single look to confirm everything he’d been too scared to seriously consider.

Theo wasn’t gone. He was right there in front of him and nobody had even noticed after all this time. Somehow he had done it, he’d escaped death and now he was here to seek his vengeance on the follower who had turned their back on him.

“Hey there, _twink_ ,” the other boy laughed, his voice missing all of Liam’s kindness and instead laced with malice and power. The nickname made him twitch and a shiver shot down his spine as he remembered every time Theo had called him it, mostly with Corey’s clothes torn off and his body marked. His most depraved moments. All it took was one word to take him straight back there. “Your alpha’s going to need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Sorry for the long delay, lots of life things happened and I've only recently gotten back into Teen Wolf. I've lost all my original plans for this fic so I'm pretty much flying blind at this point but I THINK I remember what I was planning. Hopefully you won't have to wait another six months for a new chapter though...


End file.
